Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. Such large systems may be configured to provide auto-tiering services, wherein more frequently used data is moved to faster storage tiers and less frequently used data is moved to slower storage tiers.
Unfortunately, the design of such auto-tiering systems is complex and was often based on speculation and estimation.